As smart devices, such as smart phones, tablets, etc., become more and more ingrained in the fabric of our society, demand for mechanisms for mounting and holding such devices in place have become greater and greater. In particular, there are many situations where a user requires or would prefer the freedom to have both hands free while having access to the smart device.
One such application involves shopping carts. There have been numerous attempts to create mounting mechanisms for holding smart devices in place on a shopping cart. However, none of the devices provide the flexibility and simplicity required to handle different types of devices in an easy to use and implement fashion.